LilaSari
| image = |-|Sapiryan Gown= |-|Sapiryan Armor= |-|Diwata Gown= |-|Etherian= |-|Unmasked= |-|Dress= |-|Partial= |-|Helmet= |-|Masked= |-|Danaya-Sari= | caption = | alias = Lila (in the human world) | title = Rehav of Sapiro Hara of Hathoria (as Queen Consort) Hara of Lireo (de facto) | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = 1/2 Sapiryan 1/2 Diwata | kingdom = Lireo | position = Princess Prisoner (formerly) Queen Leader of Ayleb (as self-proclaimed queen, formerly) Mashna-de of New Etheria (under Ether's enchantment, formerly)Episode 160 | affiliation = Cassiopea (formerly) Adhara (formerly) Hagorn (estranged, formerly) Hathoria (formerly) Etheria (under Ether's enchantment, formerly) Lireo Sapiro | status = Alive | fightingstyle = Sword-fighting Eskrima | weapon = Sword Electric Staff Kabilan (formerly) Arnis sticks Water Gem | powers = Petrification Hydrokinesis (via Water Gem) | actor = (digitally voiced as Danaya-Sari) | debut = Episode 52, Chapter 25 | death = | final = Episode 218 }} Rehav of Sapiro'''Spelling, Episode 52Spelling, Episode 73 (or '''Lilasari,Spelling, Episode 67 formerly Hara LilaSari of Lireo, later Mashna LilaSari) is the only daughter of Rama Jamir of Sapiro and Queen Felicia of Sapiro, she is also the adopted daughter of Hara Cassiopea of Lireo. She is the love interest of Mashna Hitano of Lireo (initially) and later Mashna Amarro of Lireo. By the Finale, LilaSari appears to have made her residence in the Kingdom of Sapiro, as a princess of her father's kingdom. Appearance LilaSari is beautiful, but those who look at her face turn into stone and disintegrate. Cassiopea made a mask for her to prevent her from petrifying anybody. Personality LilaSari grew to be a fierce, aggressive and brutal girl. Though defeated by a diwata soldier, she almost killed him when he was no longer expecting aggression. She was even more enraged when she was rejected as successor to Lireo because of her character, and started killing diwatas. LilaSari seems to have shown her soft side as she starts to learn more about love, which Hitano told her. Upon meeting with Amarro, she disliked him at first. However, she shows her feelings towards him. History LilaSari was the daughter of Jamir, Founding King of Sapiro, and Felicia, a diwata. She was cursed by Bathalumang Haliya to spite her parents, because Jamir cheated on Haliya.Episode 207 Since those who see her face turn into stone, Cassiopea decided to intervene. She decided to fashion a mask for LilaSari and Jamir's maidservant agreed to put her in Cassiopea's care. Cassiopea raised LilaSari as if she was her own. She trained her in combat and possibly considered her as successor, but saw a dark fate in her future, since she was ruthless. Cassiopea informed her that she is as yet unworthy of succeeding her, but she could if she changed. But LilaSari did not change and chose to attack her instead. For this she was imprisoned in Carcero. Years after her suffering in Carcero, Lanzu summons her to challenge Adhara in a combat. However, LilaSari quickly joins Adhara's cause by slaying Orthana. LilaSari, Adhara and the rest of Carcero prisoners and few guards to escape. According to Kaizan, Adhara had managed to acquire LilaSari's loyalty. The escaped prisoners have settled at Ayleb, a town to the north of Lireo. LilaSari is training the other prisoners in swordsmanship. Adhara, wanting to know the real appearance of LilaSari, tries to remove her mask, however the mask blocks Adhara from doing it. Kaizan tells Adhara that Cassiopea is the only one who could remove the mask. After Adhara steals the Kabilan from Cassiopea, she uses it to destroy LilaSari's mask, but with one condition to her fellow Carcero prisoners and Hitano that no one should look her real appearance, however one of her soldiers gets petrified, which makes others run away in fear. With her mask is destroyed by Kabilan's power, LilaSari reveals her appearance. Adhara gives her a new partial mask, which is given by Bathaluman Arde, in which not only to show her slight appearance but also to prevent her petrification as well. Disappearance Ether appeared to LilaSari, and notified her that Hagorn has been killed by the diwatas. LilaSari was happy, since she could be with her daughter again. Ether said it is not yet the time, because she needs her against the diwatas. LilaSari said she would not come with Ether, telling her that she must forget whatever they had talked about before. When LilaSari turned her back, Ether bit her. LilaSari fainted; Ether said LilaSari could do nothing against her venom that will circulate around her body. Ether uses her breath to hide LilaSari, so that no one could find her, not even Cassiopea. Ether said that when LilaSari is ready, she would release her as her disciple. Ether then formed a rock over LilaSari to hide her. LilaSari's body lay on a large rock. Ether, who is in her bathaluman form, slashed at her wrist and let the blood pour over LilaSari, to prepare her for her rebirth. LilaSari's facial ornament vanished. Ether said they would see each other again when LilaSari is ready. Ether makes LilaSari invisible. Becoming Ether's agent After the resurrection of Etheria and its queen Avria, LilaSari, along with Amarro and Asval, reawakens and they become Ether's agents. Ether also erased every memory or emotion LilaSari has prior to her capture by the former in order to become a loyal disciple of EtheriaEpisode 152 as per Hera Andora. When LilaSari and Andora are about to kill Azulan and Ariana, Alena intervenes to save the Punjabwe siblings. Alena tells LilaSari what's going on, but she doesn't recognize her before Andora, which Alena thought of her as Agane, knocks her and tries to hypnotize her. LilaSari's memory about Alena has somehow clouded over her, until Azulan shoots LilaSari and Andora before they escaped through Ivictus. Abilities Powers LilaSari's signature ability is petrification, turning anyone who directly looks at her face into stone. This power is a curse imposed by Bathalumang Haliya. Her mask can be only removed by Cassiopea or a weapon as powerful as the Kabilan. She has been given a partial mask made by Arde to prevent her from turning her own comrades into stone. Her partial mask can combined with a Carcero gladiator mask. Upon her revival by Ether, she gained control over her petrification powersEpisode 168 and at the same time Ether has granted her the Ivictus ability.Episode 152 Upon her defection from Ether and regaining her memories, her Ivictus' color is white, just like the Diwatas' ivictus. However, her petrification has no effect on the keepers of the elemental gems. The goddess Ether knows a fruit which could grant immunity against Lilasari's curse. When having a Water Gem, she uses it to fuse with Danaya's Earth Gem to form into Danaya-Sari. As Danaya-Sari, she uses her arnis sticks. According to Cassiopea, LilaSari, like Amihan, cannot die in the human world.Episode 125 Despite the curse being lifted by Ether, LilaSari can invoke her petrification magic at her own willEpisode 168 with a much stronger effect to Ivtres. Other skills Since childhood, LilaSari was trained by Cassiopea in battle, making her a very proficient combatant. Weaponry LilaSari is known to be proficient in a wide variety of weapons from staves, dual maces, kali sticks, and the sword appeared to be her weapon of choice. The Kabilan, Cassiopea's weapon, was briefly wielded by LilaSari, until Cassiopea managed to retrieve it back. After Hitano's death in the hands of Hagorn, LilaSari used Hitano's sword ever since. Upon siding with the Etherians, she uses her arnis sticks. Relatives Adoptive family Family by marriage Trivia * LilaSari was never heard speaking before her mask was removed. * Ether may have considered LilaSari's lineage in pairing her with Hagorn. * Assuming that Sapiro, Hathoria and Lireo were formed around the same time, it may be presumed that LilaSari is among the most ancient Encantadas alive. * Marks of royal lineage of LilaSari: ** The talulot symbol appeared in LilaSari's hand; only the Sang'gres of Lireo are the other ones known to have this trait.Episode 102 ** LilaSari's daughter Deshna has a birthmark on her back, like a Sang'gre; but the symbol was not recognized by Hitano, implying that it was not the Earth Devas symbol. * Diana Zubiri, who plays LilaSari in this requel, previously portrayed Danaya in the original series. ** Zubiri's original role Danaya is heroine while LilaSari is anti-heroine in this requel. ** Both are cunning and aggressive in combat as the traits of original Danaya and LilaSari are similar somehow. However, in terms of their personality, Danaya is actually kindhearted while LilaSari is unrepentant and amoral. As the series progresses, LilaSari seemingly shows her soft side when trying to learn more about love. ** Unlike the original Danaya who is a Sang'gre, LilaSari is not technically a Sang'gre since she is just an adopted daughter of the former Lireo queen Cassiopea. ** Like the original Danaya who became a queen of Lireo, instead of Lira who wished to go back to Human World and also chose her ash'ti Danaya as the new queen, throughout the original series (from the end of Book 1 to Book 3), LilaSari becomes the queen of Lireo by marrying King Hagorn and having him dethroning Pirena. ** Danaya-Sari's armor is actually the original series' combat armor of Danaya from Books 2 and 3, while the hair accessory is maple leaves from Book 1. Danaya-Sari did say the "I love you" phrase. ** Throughout the original series, Danaya becomes Aquil's love interest and in the second book, Danaya had met Amarro, whom she had thought of him as Aquil. In the requel, LilaSari is being attracted by Amarro. ** Possibly, Lilasari being a half-Sapiryan is a bow to Diana Zubiri's former role as Danaya as the Earth Gem guardian. Sapiro is the kingdom guarding the Earth Gem. ** Just like the original Danaya, LilaSari uses her arnis sticks. **LilaSari's Sapiryan combat and royal outfits are nods to original Danaya's outfits from 2005-2006 series. References Category:Queens Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Finale character Category:Consorts